Sem jeito
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Resposta ao desafio da June Briefs. Botan está apaixonada por Yusuke, mas não sabe o que fazer? O que acontece quando os dois recebem a ajuda de um amigo? Péssima em resumos pra variar...


Nhaaa YYH não me pertence... Eu mal consigo escrever fics, quanto mais um mangá que nem Yuyu...

Sem jeito

Era noite. Na casa de Kurama, Botan observava as pessoas na festa rindo e dançando descontraídas, com uma expressão de indiferença, tão imprópria dela. Sentada sozinha em um canto, a deusa da morte tinha a cabeça em outro lugar.

Pensava numa praia, na praia onde havia estado durante a última missão de Yusuke como detetive espiritual. Botan havia sido raptada por um youkai, o detetive havia sido mandado para resgata-la e matar youkai. Cumpriu a missão com sucesso, mas Yusuke não parecia simplesmente querer cumprir uma obrigação. Botan havia visto nos olhos do garoto alguma coisa diferente. Em sua preocupação, algo além de uma simples amizade. Se bem que, desde quando a amizade dos dois era simples? Mas seria só coisa da cabeça dela? Botan gostava de Yusuke há muito tempo, para ter certeza de qualquer coisa... Sabia que as pessoas apaixonadas, especialmente ela que era tão sonhadora, tinham essa tendência a fantasiar, imaginar coisas... Mas Yusuke havia se preocupado com ela e a olhado mais do eu faria com uma amiga...

Talvez... Pensou Botan dando um gole no drinque em sua mão, enquanto observava Yusuke ao longe conversando com os amigos. Mas, se era assim, porque Yusuke estava tão distante dela? Não haviam mais se falado desde então. Botan sequer sabia se agora ele estaria ou não com Keiko... Mas... Que importava isso? Pensava a guia espiritual sentindo a Vodka descer novamente pela garganta. Yusuke não era alguém que hesitava. Se quisesse qualquer coisa com ela, já teria vindo. O melhor era esquecer. Pensou dando mais um gole na taça quase vazia.

— Se divertindo?— perguntou uma voz familiar ao seu lado.

— Claro. Essa é a idéia que eu faço de diversão.— respondeu sarcástica virando-se para olhar a pessoa que se sentava ao seu lado. Quis desaparecer na hora.

— Desculpe se a minha festa está chata.— comentou calmamente o garoto de cabelos ruivos.

— Nã... não, Kurama...— Botan tentava consertar, já meio vermelha.— A sua festa está ótima, eu que estou meio desanimada.— falou muito rápido e com a voz meio enrolada.

— Diz a verdade, Botan. Não é você que está desanimada, é uma outra pessoa que está te deixando assim...— replicou o ruivo, voltando o olhar para onde estava Yusuke.

— hã? Mas como você sabe, Kurama? Quer dizer, eu não... não...

— Você não sabe quanto tempo eu passei com o olhar exatamente como o seu por causa da Maya. Fala com ele, Botan.

— Mas eu... Quer dizer ele... Por que o Yusuke iria querer qualquer coisa comigo? Ele está com a Keiko!

— Você não soube, Botan? Ele e a Keiko terminaram faz tempo! Você não viu que ela estava dançando com o Kuwabara a festa inteira?— Kurama apontou a pista de dança e a menina de cabelos azuis pôde ver que, de fato, Kuwabara não desgrudava da morena por um minuto sequer.

— Ah, Kurama... Eu não sei...

— Olha, Botan, a escolha é sua. Eu só quero ajudar. E... posso dar uma dica? Chega de bebida... Afinal você não quer tomar nenhuma decisão errada, não é?— disse, de maneira charmosa, arrancando o drinque das mãos da menina e voltando à pista de dança.

Botan permaneceu ali, parada. Não podia deixar de admitir que ele tinha razão. Olhou para as taças que ela já havia tomado... Mais um pouco e com certeza faria alguma besteira. Mas será que isso seria tão pior do que ficar ali parada, a cabeça inundada em dúvidas? Dúvidas que só uma pessoa poderia responder... E essa pessoa se achava, de repente, parada ao lado da deusa da morte.

— Yusuke?

— Oi, Botan. O Kurama disse que 'cê' queria falar comigo...

— hã? Eu?— "Ah, eu mato aquela raposa desgraçada!" pensou.— Eu não! Imagina que eu ia incomodar você agora, Yusuke!

— Incômodo nenhum. Mas eu queria levar um papo contigo faz tempo. Só acabei demorando pra criar coragem pra falar... Sabe, eu e a Keiko, terminamos porque eu não sabia mais o que eu queria. Mas eu sabia que eu não queria mais ficar com ela. Desde aquele dia na praia eu não parei de pensar em você...

— Ah...— a garota simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Milhares de perguntas vinham á sua cabeça, juntamente com os efeitos da vodka que a deixavam tonta e ainda mais confusa.

O silêncio pairou pesado entre os dois, Yusuke sem saber como continuar e Botan sem saber o que responder, se é que estava entendendo certo onde Yusuke queria chegar. O silêncio foi quebrado de súbito por uma pergunta que deixou os lábios do detetive espiritual de maneira hesitante; quase tímida.

— Quer dançar?— Perguntou Yusuke com um sorriso de lado, mostrando que ele já recuperava seu jeito maroto de sempre.

Botan queria perguntar por que aquele convite tão estranho, num momento tão estranho. Mas aqueles olhos castanhos não deixavam qualquer dúvida, ela só tinha vontade de estar com Yusuke, de beija-lo, passar as mãos pelos cabelos escuros, fazer qualquer coisa que ele pedisse.

— Sim.— disse simplesmente, com um sorriso.

— Ah, agora sim! Que desânimo todo era aquele? Nem parecia a Botan que eu conheço!

Se dirigiram para a pista de dança, Botan ainda meio tonta andava com passos confusos e hesitantes. Mas estava feliz. Se abraçaram. A música era lenta. Os dois não eram exatamente o casal ideal dançando; na verdade, estavam bem estranhos. Yusuke era o típico bad boy, o que queria dizer que ele conseguia convencer qualquer garota a dançar com ele, mas daí a dançar, era outra coisa... Apesar de não ir muito a festas, Botan ainda era uma garota, sabia o básico. Mas e aquela tontura que não a deixava em paz e deixava os seus movimentos tão sem jeito?

Mas e daí? Botan pensava sinceramente. Estava feliz ali, dançando desajeitada nos braços de Yusuke. Por um minuto, esqueceu-se do mundo, só havia a sensação. A sensação boa de ser envolvida por aqueles braços fortes.

— Botan?— veio o chamado baixo ao seu ouvido, tirando-a daquele devaneio.

— huh?

— Lembra que eu disse que tinha terminado com a Keiko por que não sabia o que queria?

— sei...— dizia ansiosa pelo resto.

— Eu sei o que eu quero agora. E já faz um tempo que eu sei.

— E o que é?

— Adivinha. Vou te dar uma dica, vem comigo.

Yusuke saiu arrastando pela mão, uma Botan ainda meio tonta. Enquanto se afastavam da pista, Botan pôde dar um discreto sorriso de agradecimento para Kurama, que dançava com Maya.

Estavam agora um de frente pro outro, um pouco afastados da pista de dança. A guia espiritual percebeu o olhar de Yusuke e o que iria acontecer a seguir. Será que não estaria tudo indo meio rápido? Sentia como se tudo estivesse saindo do controle... Mas quando foi que ela esteve com o controle da situação mesmo? Decidiu deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente...

Sentiu a mão de Yusuke passando por sua bochecha, em seguida segurando seu queixo. Puxando seu rosto cada vez mais próximo ao dele... Ambos os corações batiam apressados quando os lábios se encostaram. Botan não sabia o que fazer, a situação era muito nova para ela.

Nunca tinha tido tempo para coisas mundanas como beijos, carinhos, namorados. Eram só trabalhos e missões. E raros amigos... E aquele era Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi. Filho de Raizen. Detetive espiritual. Um bad boy. Um garoto. O garoto que agora abria a boca para deixar passar uma língua ansiosa, que beijava com vontade.

Botan agia por instinto. Abriu seus lábios também, a língua retribuía hesitante e desajeitada ao beijo. Então aquilo era beijar? Era estranho. Sentia a sensação morna das línguas se tocando e se movimentando rápidas. Um calor que se alastrava pelo corpo todo.Usou as mãos para envolver o corpo de Yusuke e puxa-lo para perto, parecia o certo a fazer. Sentia-se tão idiota, sem saber o que fazer. Ainda mais com Yusuke, tão mais experiente do que ela. Só estava esperando para ver quando o garoto se cansaria daquele joguinho imaturo e iria embora.

Yusuke, por outro lado, podia ler cada movimento da garota. Sentia a hesitação em cada toque, da outra língua inocente. Gostava daquilo. As línguas se tocavam confusas, numa sensação esquisita, mas boa. Muito boa. Yusuke gostava da inexperiência daquele primeiro beijo, e gostava ainda mais da inocência da garota de cabelos azuis.

Apartaram o beijo, já meio sem fôlego. Yusuke parou por um instante, para simplesmente olhar a garota diante de si. A deusa da morte. Tão diferente do que todos pensariam ser. Os cabelos azuis, agora soltos, que caíam pelos ombros e pelas costas, os grandes olhos róseos, as bochechas meio ruborizadas pela falta de ar e pela timidez, os lábios finos e meio infantis... era a coisa que ele mais gostava nela. Aquele ar meio infantil... Ela era diferente das outras garotas. Era a única que realmente despertava nele aquela vontade de estar junto...

— Deu pra perceber agora, Botan? Eu quero você.

— Mas, Yusuke... Nós somos tão diferentes... Daria certo?

— Sei lá. Eu quero tentar, e você?

A resposta de Botan foi puxa-lo para um novo beijo. Outro beijo descompassado, desajeitado, mas, desta vez, longe de ser estranho. Se entregaram de vez à sensação de estar um com o outro, sem se importar com o que diriam, ou como seria depois. Só havia o aqui e o agora.

-FIM-

N/A: Ok, vou me jogar de um prédio e já volto... Eu sei que ficou horrível, culpa da minha cara de pau postar isso aqui... Sem jeito to eu pra fazer fics, aiai... Deixando as crises de lado... Graça, como vc pediu tá aqui seu YB, feito com carinho, mas acho que não dou pra essas coisas, sorry!!! Se algum dia eu criar coragem faço um melhorzinho... Agora de volta aos KY, vamos ver se nesse sai alguma coisa que presteX . x

Bjus

Lyra


End file.
